Horas de angustia
by raqhu
Summary: Momentos de angustia que sufre Terry mientras dos personas importantes en su vida se encuentran muy mal en un hospital.


Los personajes no son míos…, sólo los usé para entretener a mi imaginación.

Horas de angustia

Terry caminaba de un lado a otro por el pasillo del hospital, la desesperación lo consumía, no podía creer que un hecho tan hermoso, como el nacimiento de su primer hijo, lo habría de preocupar tanto.

FLASH BAC K

Ella no se había sentido bien desde hace unos días, creyó que se debía al accidente que hace unos días había sufrido, al principio no le dio importancia, vivía tan feliz porque siempre había deseado casarse con él. Su preocupación aumentó debido a que ya no podía controlar esos malestares.

La noticia que recibió por parte del doctor hubiera sido la mayor alegría de su vida a no ser por la situación que vivía en ese momento con su marido.

FIN DEL FLASH BACK

El hecho de caminar a un lado y al otro había puesto nerviosa a su madre, quien esperaba noticias sentada en una incómoda banca.

-Hijo, tranquilízate, no vas a lograr nada con estar tan nervioso.

-Lamento incomodarla madre, pero no sé, hay algo que me pone nervioso, no me explico qué, pero hay algo que no me deja tranquilo, es mi primer hijo y ella – suspirando – no debía embarazarse en el estado en que se encontraba, no después del accidente.

-Pues ella no es la única culpable – la madre lo vio de una manera severa.

-Lo sé, también es mi culpa, después de la boda, debí contralar mis instintos, fui muy débil.

FLAS BACK

Terry llegaba a casa después de un ensayo en el teatro, antes ella lo acompañaba, pero desde hace un poco de tiempo se había negado a hacerlo, situación que le había preocupado al castaño.

-Qué bueno que llegó señor – recibiendo su saco y metiéndolo en el armario.

-Gracias Mary, ¿sabes dónde se encuentra la señora?

-Sí señor, está en su habitación – él noto que la chica lucía extraña, como si ocultara algo.

-¿Pasa algo Mary? – tratando de adivinar el porqué de la mirada tan extraña de la muchacha.

-Señor, sé que no debería meterme pero – el joven se estaba desesperando.

-Habla por favor, ¿pasa algo con mi esposa?

-Le voy a contar, pero no le diga que yo le dije, no quiero que se moleste conmigo.

-Adelante.

-La señora no se ha estado sintiendo bien, hace días vino el médico y le ordenó unos estudios, al parecer hoy recibió los resultados. Creo que no son buenas noticias, llegó a la casa llorando y se encerró en su habitación.

La muchacha no pudo terminar de decir a su patrón lo que había pasado porque este ya se había puesto en camino hacia la habitación de su esposa.

La casa era muy grande y hermosa, pero de un solo piso debido a las condiciones de salud de ella.

Tocó a la puerta y no espero a que le autorizaran la entrada, entró para ver cómo se encontraba. No le gustó la imagen que vio, ella estaba sentada en una esquina de la cama. Su rostro era testigo de que había llorado bastante, la miró, se veía tan indefensa y delicada que no se atrevió a iniciar una conversación.

-No escuché cuando llegaste, ¿quieres que te acompañe a comer?

-No, necesitamos hablar – se acercó, tomó una silla que estaba junto al tocador y la colocó para sentarse frente a ella. – Quiero que me digas que es lo que sucede.

Ella lo moró y comenzó a llorar de nuevo, tenía que decírselo, aunque eso significara más problemas.

-Estoy embarazada.

FIN DEL FLASH BACK

Eleonor había ido a comprar un café, llegó con uno para él.

-Hijo, ¿ya le avisaste a su familia? Deberían estar aquí.

-Sí, pero no pude localizarlos, le pedía a Mary que insistiera, y que por si alguna razón se comunicaban que les avisara de lo ocurrido.

En eso, uno de los doctores se acercaba.

-¿Familiares de la señora Grandchester? – decía el doctor.

-Aquí doctor, soy su esposo.

-Lamento ser yo el que le de esta noticia – Terry sintió un nudo en el estómago que lo preocupó aún más.

-Dígame lo que sea doctor.

-Estamos tratando de hacer todo lo que está en nuestras manos, pero la situación se puso muy difícil, y lamento decirlo pero, tiene que decidirse, es muy difícil salvar a ambos.

-¿Qué quiere decir?

-En caso de ser necesario, debe decidirse entre la vida de su esposa o la vida de su hijo.

-No me puede estar diciendo esto doctor, ¿cómo que tengo que decidir entre mi esposa y mi hijo? No me puede estar pasando esto.

-Lo lamento señor Grandchester, pero su esposa está muy débil, por eso tenemos que saber a quién de los dos atendemos primero.

Él no sabía qué hacer, no quería arriesgar la vida de nadie, volteó hasta donde se encontraba su madre en búsqueda de una respuesta.

-¿Madre?

-Lo tienes que decidir tu solo, sé que tomarás la mejor decisión.

FLASH BACK

Terry se encontraba en la oficina del doctor, habían dado de alta a su prometida, pero antes tenía que pasar con él para recibir algunas indicaciones sobre el cuidado de esta, y como nadie de su familia se encontraba, fue el que acudió a la cita.

-Como le decía señor Grandchester, debe de tener muchos cuidados con la señorita, su estado ya no es grave pero tendrá que pasar mucho tiempo en recuperación, y eso implica no poder hacer muchas cosas hasta que pase algo de tiempo.

-¿A qué se refiere doctor?

-Me he enterado que le ha propuesto matrimonio, ¿no es así? – Terry asintió – es un poco incómodo decirlo pero usted debe ser sumamente cuidadoso cuando tengan relaciones íntimas. Lo quiero decir es que su cuerpo se encuentra muy frágil y cualquier actividad brusca puede traer malas consecuencias para su recuperación, o peor aún para su salud.

-¿Quiere decir que no debo intimar con ella?

-Más que nada me refiero a lo que pude pasar si ella quedara embarazada. El hecho que su cuerpo no se encuentra preparado, es decir, no podrían subsistir dos vidas en ese cuerpo, no creo ni siquiera que llegue al final de su formación, por lo que le sugiero que sea sumamente cuidadoso si quiere que su esposa se recupere, ya habrá tiempo después para tener una familia, tal vez en tres o cuatro años.

FIN DEL FLASH BACK

Ya había esperado mucho tiempo, una enfermera salió con un bebé en brazos, Terry no sabía que pensar. Si estar feliz porque esa personita que traían en brazos era su primer hijo, o triste porque eso significaba una cosa, su esposa se encontraba en serios problemas.

FLASH BACK

-No es verdad, ¿me estás hablando en serio?

-Sí, sé que acordamos que no podía tener hijos en este momento pero – comenzó a llorar, él la abrazó, pero también sufría, tenía miedo, el doctor se lo había advertido, no podía tener familia hasta que se encontrara bien.

-Sé que esto no va a gustarte, pero por tu bien tenemos que buscar la forma de interrumpir el embarazo – estas palabras las decía con el mayor dolor de su corazón.

-Jamás, me escuchaste, jamás. No voy a deshacerme de un hijo tanto mío como suyo, no, me entendiste, nunca lo voy a hacer.

-Cálmate, tenemos que resolver esto juntos, y así lo vamos a hacer.

FIN DEL FLASH BACK

-Señor Grandchester este es su hijo, es pequeño pero se encuentra sano.

Terry dudó en tomarlo, su madre se le adelantó y lo tomó en brazos, es idéntico a ti cuando naciste, pero con el cabello rubio como su madre.

-Señorita, ¿cómo se encuentra mi esposa?

-Lamento decirle esto, ella aún sigue con vida pero…

-¿Aún? ¿A qué se refiere? No entiendo ¿acaso…? – sus ojos habían comenzado a ponerse cristalinos.

-Ella está muy débil, tuvo una hemorragia muy fuerte y probablemente no sobreviva a esta noche.

Él ya estaba llorando.

-Por favor, déjeme verla.

FLASH BACK

Ese día había cambiado por completo su vida, ese día en que su pecosa se despedía de él en las escaleras del hospital.

-Candy, prométeme que serás feliz.

-Yo también quiero que seas feliz Terry.

La madre de Susana se acercaba a ellos, tenía una mirada iracunda, y se incrementó cuando a lo lejos vio cómo su futuro yerno abrazaba a aquella rubia.

-Así los quería ver, sabía que no cumplirían con su promesa, si mi hija los viera, pero ella no se puede levantar, por tu culpa Grandchester, mi hija ha quedado inválida, y tú estás aquí tan tranquilo con esa mocosa – gritaba la señora Marlowe.

-Señora, déjeme explicarle, yo ya me iba, sólo me despedía de Terry.

-Eso es una mentira – la señora Marlowe, en su furia, había empujado a Candy por las escaleras, al no estar prevenida perdió el equilibrio y rodó por ellas.

-Candyyyyy – gritó Terry y corrió en su auxilio.

Cuando llegó al final de la escalera Candy se encontraba inconsciente, ya unos médicos y enfermeras se acercaban para auxiliarla.

Llevaron a Candy a emergencias, Terry quiso seguir a la camilla, pero le negaron el paso, la mamá de Susana ya había huido, pero él se haría cargo de que lo pagara si a su pecosa le pasaba algo.

Mientras tanto, en la habitación de Susana.

-Madre ¿qué sucede? Te ves muy nerviosa.

-Hija, acabo de hacer algo terrible, yo no quería, pero estaba furiosa y empujé a esa chiquilla Candy por las escaleras, creo, creo que la maté.

-Madre ¿qué dices? ¿Cómo es posible que la empujaras de las escaleras? Esto va a afectar mi relación con Terry y..

Un furioso castaño entró a la habitación sin tocar.

-Usted, usted – señalando a la señora Marlowe – es la responsable si algo le pasa a Candy.

-Terry, deja en paz a mi madre.

-Tu madre es una asesina, empujó a Candy por las escaleras, si es porque es mujer ya la habría golpeado.

-Deja de decir eso, ella va a ser tu suegra.

-Mi suegra, para nada, desde este momento no quiero saber nada de ti y de tu madre, ahora tengo que cuidar a Candy.

-Pero yo te salvé la vida.

-Y tu madre me la quitó al empujar al amor de mi vida por las escaleras.

De un portazo cerró la puerta.

-Madre arruinaste mi vida.

-Lo siento Susi.

Pasaron los días, Candy no recuperaba el conocimiento, las lesiones que había sufrido habían sido muy fuertes. Terry pasaba todos los días a su lado, le hablaba, le acomodaba el cabello, era imposible que se separara de ella.

Un día cuando el sueño lo estaba venciendo, una delicada mano acarició su rostro.

-Terry, ¿qué me pasó?

-Candy, al fin despertaste – estaba llorando, y besaba su mano – no lo recuerdas, la mamá de Susana te arrojó por la escalera cuando nos despedíamos. Pero lo va a pagar voy a…

-No harás nada, ella va a ser tu suegra.

-No, Susana me salvó la vida, pero su madre me la quitó cuando pensé que no volverías a despertar.

-Entonces tienes que agradecerle que lo haya hecho.

-¿Por qué dices eso pecosa? Creo que se te zafó un tornillo- rieron.

-Porque gracias a eso ahora no nos sentiremos mal por estar juntos, no es sólo eso Candy, disculpa si lo hago ahora pero así debe ser, Candy White Andrew, ¿te quieres casar conmigo?

-Si Terry, si quiero.

FIN DEL FLASH BACK

Terry se encontraba ante el cuerpo débil de Candy, los médicos no le dieron ninguna esperanza, pero decidió pasar todo el tiempo posible a su lado, sujetó su mano y dejó que sus lágrimas besaran la mejilla de su esposa.

-Candy, no me dejes, no podría vivir sin ti, prometiste que no te pasaría nada, si tan sólo no me hubiera dejado llevar por la pasión y el deseo.

FLASH BACK

La noche de bodas no había pasado más que sólo besos y caricias, Candy creyó que Terry ya no la amaba porque su aspecto con el accidente y su fragilidad la habían vuelto fea y sólo sentía lástima. Una noche todo cambió.

-Terry, ya no me amas, acaso soy tan fea – le dijo Candy llorando en su habitación – es por eso que no quieres estar conmigo.

-Candy, jamás digas eso, te amo más que a mi propia vida, y es por ello que no puedo ni debo acercarme a ti, temo que – pero ella no lo dejó terminar, se apoderó de sus labios, le robó el beso más apasionado que ninguno de los dos había tenido, y que si no fuera por la falta de aire, nunca hubiera terminado.

-Candy – pero Terry ya no se pudo controlar, la pasión y el deseo se apoderaron de ellos, rápidamente se desprendieron de la ropa que obstruía dar el siguiente paso.

Terry la tomo en brazos, la levantó y se dirigieron a su cama, ahora que la ropa ya no era un obstáculo y que ambos se encontraban en el punto donde ya no había retorno, Terry rozo con su mano el sexo de su esposa, su experiencia le indicó que estaba lista.

-Candy, estas segura que…

-Es lo que más deseo mi amor.

Con la mayor delicadeza del mundo el castaño se hizo camino entre sus piernas.

-Amor, esto dolerá un poco y… - pero la rubia ya había aprisionado su miembro con sus muslos, así que sin mayor explicación, Terry se introdujo lentamente en ella. Sintió su dolor al erguirse la espalda de su chica y al pronunciar un grito ahogado. Pero conforme el compás se aceleraba, cada vez ese dolor se convertía en placer.

Después de haber terminado esta consumación de amor verdadero Terry se recostó en el pecho de su esposo.

-Terry, te arrepientes de haberlo hecho. – él la besó en la frente.

-Nunca, lo deseaba desde el beso que te robé en Escocia, sólo que no quería hacerte daño.

-Amor, te prometo que no me va a pasar nada, y que siempre voy a estar a tu lado.

Durmieron, no sin antes darse un hermoso beso.

FIN DEL FLASH BACK

-Candy, prometiste que siempre estarías a mi lado. Te amo – y depositó un tierno beso en sus fríos labios.

5 años después.

Los Grandchester habían cambiado su lugar de residencia, aquella casa le traían muy malos recuerdos a Terry, ahora vivía en un lugar a las afueras de New York (hubiera preferido vivir en el campo, pero como tenía que ir a los ensayos y a las obras no podía alejarse mucho), con un gran y hermoso jardín.

Él se encontraba en el pórtico, observando a un hermoso niño de 5 años idéntico a él pero con los cabellos rubios como el sol, esos cabellos que le recordaban a su esposa.

-Vamos Terry, ya es tarde entra a la casa, tienes que lavarte las manos antes de comer.

-Voy papa.

Después de todos los momentos tristes y dolorosos que había vivido, ese niño era una de sus mayores alegrías y motivos para vivir.

-¿Por qué me ves así papi?

-Me recuerdas mucho a tu madre.

-¿Sigues extrañando a mami?

-Siempre la voy a extrañar hijo.

Cuando ellos ya estaban adentro, la puerta principal se abrió, el ruido hizo que ambos voltearan en esa dirección. Una pequeña niña de bucles de color castaño y ojos verdes entraba acompañada de una hermosa y escultural rubia con sus mismos ojos.

-Papi mira, mami y Candy ya llegaron, así ya no las vas a extrañar.

El padre se puso en cuclillas, y como pudo, la pequeña llegó hasta sus brazos, éste la levantó y apretó amorosamente.

-Al fin llegan la princesa y la reina de esta casa. ¿Cómo te fue amor?

-Excelente – le dio un beso en los labios a su esposo. – me divertí mucho con Annie escogiendo ropa para su nuevo bebé.

-Ese Cornwell debe de estar feliz – decía Terry.

-No más feliz que yo de tenerte a mi lado.

-Yo igual amor.

La pareja pasó una tarde estupenda al lado de sus hijos, al final del día los acostó y llevó a su dormitorio.

-Candy

-Dime amor

-Sabes lo feliz que estoy a tu lado y al lado de mis hijos ¿verdad?

-Sí, y yo soy igual o más feliz.

-No sabes lo que hubiera pasado si ese día en que nació Terry tu…

-SCHH - ¿para qué recordar momentos tristes? – Ella lo besó.

-Lo que tú digas amor.

-Por cierto Terry, dentro de unos meses va a ser Annie la que me acompañe a mí a buscar ropa ¿estás de acuerdo verdad?

-Sí Candy, lo que tú digas – la rubia se le había quedado viendo con su característica sonrisa de cuando había hecho una travesura hasta que Terry entendió la indirecta – estas diciendo que, tú vas, vamos a ser padres de nuevo y…

-Sí mi amor, no es grandioso. – se besaron apasionadamente.

-Sí, aunque me vuelvas a hacer pasar esas horas de angustia por tercera vez.

FIN

_Espero que les haya gustado, y de paso dejen uno que otro Review, jajaja varias han de ver creído que se trataba de Susana pero no, amo la pareja de Candy y Terry. Y con respecto a Candy en el hospital espero no se me haya pasado la mano. Bueno saludos a todas y gracias por leerla…_


End file.
